Egoisme
by CherrIrSha
Summary: Sakura tidak mau dijodohkan dengan sasuke tetapi sasuke memaksa menerima perjodohan karena sudah tertarik dengan sakura, bagaimana sakura menghadapinya ? (M for Save)
1. Chapter 1

**Egoisme**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto ® Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story : CherrIrSha**

 **Rate : M For Save  
**

 **Warning : AU. Absurd. Alur kurang jelas. Typho/misstypho.**

 **EGOISME chapter 1**

Sinar matahari pagi menyinari kamar sakura yang ternyata tirai jendela kamarnya terbuka membuat sakura terbangun.

"Uhhh…sudah pagi ternyata "erang sakura malas

Tanpa berlama lama sakura mandi dan berdandan hendak sekolah. Selang 20 menit sakura keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang makan bersama ayah ibu (karena sakura anak tunggal keluarga haruno).

"Selamat pagi ayah ibu "sapa sakura

"Pagi sayang "sahut ayah ibunya bersamaan

Setelah sarapan sakura langsung pergi sekolah menaiki bus yang tak jauh dari rumahnya.

KHS sekolah ternama tempat sakura sekolah. Hanya anak anak orang berada yang bersekolah di sekolah tersebut. Sakura langsung masuk ke kelasnya kelas 12 karena jam masuk kelas akan segera mulai.

"Selamat pagi ino hinata "sapa sakura kepada sahabatnya

"Pagi sakura "balas hinata tersenyum

"Kenapa kau telat jidat "Tanya ino

"Aku belum telat pig "bantah sakura

"Ya ya ya 5 menit lagi "balas ino malas

Teet…teet…teet bel masuk kelas berbunyi…guru masuk kelas dan kelas dimulai dengan belajar sesuai jadwalnya.

Istirahat sekolah sakura,ino dan hinata ke kantin. Mereka memesan makanan di kantin dan duduk di tengah tengah ruangan kantin karena begitu penuh anak anak sekolah yang beristirahat dikantin.

Drrrt…drrtt hp sakura berbunyi,caller ibu terpampang di layar hpnya.

"Hallo ibu "jawab sakura

Sakura…pulang sekolah langsung ke hotel sabaaku x ya…ada yang mau ayah ibu sampaikan disana "kata ibu sakura

 _"Ada apa ya?apa begitu penting? "bathin sakura_

Baik bu aku akan kesana sepulang sekolah "jawab sakura walaupun sebenarnya dia penasaran

Di perusahaan besar Uchiha Coorperation yang merajai segala perusahaan yang ada di Konoha…direktur utama perusahaan Uchiha Sasuke sedang melihat foto yang di pegangnya.

 _"Hn…jadi dia yang akan di jodohkan dengan ku,seorang gadis kecil yang masih sekolah "pikir sasuke_

Pasalnya sasuke sudah berumur 25 tahun, walaupun masih muda namun sasuke sangat pintar dan cerdas maka dari itu dia sudah menaklukan beberapa perusahaan dibawah kekuasaannya 3 tahun terakhir ini di usianya yang sangat muda.

Sasuke hanya suka bersenang senang dengan gadis gadis yang memujanya, dia tidak pernah menanggapi gadis gadis tersebut. Jika hasratnya sudah terpuaskan dia akan membuang gadis gadis tersebut sesukanya.

 _"Hn…menarik…sangat cantic dan manis "seringai sasuke muncul_

 _'Aku akan datang "sasuke berdiri mengambil jas nya dan langsung bergegas ke hotel sabaaku x_

Di hotel Sabaaku x…

Sakura langsung mencari ayah dan ibu nya, setelah bertemu sakura kaget karena ayah dan ibunya begitu rapi seperti akan menghadiri sebuah pesta sedangkan sakura masih memakai seragam sekolahnya.

"Ayah ibu ada apa ini ? kenapa kalian seperti mau menghadiri sebuah pesta "Tanya sakura penasaran

Ayah dan ibunya hanya saling berpandangan, segera menghampiri sakura dan berkata…

"Kemarilah nak…ada yang mau ibu dan ayah sampaikan "kata ibunya

"Maafkan kami nak karena mendadak mengatakan ini kepada mu "lanjut ibu sakura

Kami akan menjodohkanmu dengan anak sahabat kami dahulu "jelas ibu sakura khawatir

"APAAAAAA ! "teriak sakura kaget

"Benar nak...kuharap kau bisa mengerti dan menerima perjodohan ini "jelas ayah sakura

"Tidak…tidak ayah…aku masih sekolah…ingin kuliah dan bekerja "bantah sakura

"Sakura…kau bisa bertunangan terlebih dulu, setelah kau lulus baru kau akan menikah "lanjut sang ibu

"Tidak ibu, tidak ! sakura bersikeras

"Ehem…maaf apa aku mengganggu mebuki ? "sapa seorang wanita tiba tiba

"Akhhh…mikoto kau sudah datang ? "sambut mebuki senang

Mereka berpelukan…

"Kizashi apa kabar ? "sapa seorang lelaki gagah

"Baik Fukagu…bagaimana dengan mu "balas kizashi

"Aku juga baik kizashi "mereka pun berpelukan

"Kenalkan ini sakura "mebuki memperkenalkan putrinya

Sakura membungkukkan badannya tanda menghormati yang lebih tua dengan muka masam.

"Wahhh…cantik sekali putrimu mebuki "puji mikoto

"Sasuke pasti akan menyukaimu "mikoto tersenyum

 _"Ohhh…jadi sasuke namanya…aku harus membujuknya untuk membatalkan perjodohan ini " bathin sakura_

"Mari kita duduk ditempat yang sudah kita pesan "ajak ayah sakura

Setelah mereka duduk, tampak mebuki mencari cari putra putra mikoto yang sepertinya belum datang. Mikoto menyadari hal itu.

"Maaf…sasuke sedang dalam perjalanan, sebentar lagi akan sampai dan itachi tidak dapat hadir karena sedang di amerika "jelas mikoto

 _"Cihh….lebih baik tidak usah datang. Lagipula siapa itu itachi "bathin sakura kesal_

Sambil menunggu sasuke datang, mereka berbincang bincang tentang masa lalu mereka. Sakura sangat bosan, ingin cepat pulang rasanya.

"Maaf aku terlambat "tiba tiba sasuke datang dari arah belakang tempat duduk sakura

"Ahhh…sasuke kau sudah datang "sambut mikoto

"Kenalkan dia uchiha sasuke, anak bungsuku yang akan kujodohkan denganmu sakura "jelas mikoto antusias.

Sakura otomatis menengok kebelakang untuk melihat siapa yang dijodohkan dengannya.

Mata sakura membulat….." _tampan sekali dannnnn kelihatan sudah dewasa atau…..tua_ ?! " bathin sakura.

Dahi sakura langsung megkerut…"yang benar saja…dia akan di jodohkan dengan om om "pikir sakura

 _"Benar benar cantik "bathin sasuke_

"Tapi kenapa dia menatapku aneh begitu. Apa dia tidak tertarik padaku…tidak mungkin…itu mustahil "pikir sasuke.

"Sakura…sakura…ayo berkenalan"mebuki memanggil putrinya

"Iya bu…"jawab sakura malas

"Hai…"sapa sakura

"Hn…"balas sasuke

Sasuke benar benar tertarik dengan sakura…dia terus melihat sakura tanpa berkedip dan itu membuat sakura risih.

 _"Apa yang dia lihat….menggelikan…om om mesum "bathin sakura_

 _"Sepertinya dia tidak tertarik dengan ku…menarik! Tapi aku tidak akan melepaskannya karena aku sudah tertarik pada nya "seringai sasuke muncul._

"Sasuke sakura…lebih baik kalian mengobrol untuk saling mengenal lebih jauh…kami akan menunggu kalian di luar "titah fukagu ayah sasuke

Dan mereka pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Sakura…."belum selesai sasuke bicara sakura memotong kata kata sasuke dengan cepat.

"Aku tidak setuju dengan perjodohan ini ! aku masih sekolah dan aku masih ingin kuliah dan bekerja "kata sakura dengan tegas dan menatap tajam sasuke.

"Tapi aku sangat menyetujui perjodohan ini sa-ku-ra "jawab sasuke penuh penekanan

"Karena kau masih sekolah, kita akan bertunangan terlebih dulu. Setelah kau lulus kita langsung menikah karena aku su-dah ti-dak ta-han "lanjut sasuke dengan seringainya

"Ta..tapi aku…"belum selesai sakura bicara sasuke sudah memotongnya

"Aa…setelah kita menikah kau tidak aku ijinkan kuliah maupun bekerja, karena tugasmu adalah melayani suamimu yaitu aku sakura "titah sasuke

"Tidak…aku tidak mau "sakura hendak berdiri meninggalkan sasuke tapi dengan cepat sasuke mencekal tangannya.

"Mau kemana kau? "Tanya sasuke tajam

"Lepaskan ! "sakura berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkeraman sasuke

Bukannya melepaskan sasuke malah menyeretnya keluar menghampiri kedua orangtua mereka.

"Ayah ibu paman bibi, aku akan keluar dengan sakura,setelah selesai aku akan mengantarkannya pulang "ijin sasuke dengan smirk liciknya

"Baiklah sasuke sakura hati hati "jawab ibu sakura

Mereka langsung pergi dengan menaiki mobil sasuke.

"Mau kemana kita ? "Tanya sakura ketakutan

"Apartemenku "jawab sasuke

"Tidak..aku tidak mau..aku mau pulang "sakura semakin ketakutan

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan2 maupun ocehan2 sakura diperjalanan. Dan itu membuat sakura lebih frustasi lagi.

Sesampainya mereka di apartemen sasuke..mereka langsung masuk dan sasuke melempar sakura keranjangnya.

"Mau apa kau ? "sakura semakin ketakutan

"Menurutmu ? "sasuke semakin mendekat

"Jangan sasuke…aku mohon "sakura memelas

"Baiklah…asal kau menuruti perintahku maka aku akan melepaskanmu untuk hari ini "sasuke perlahan mundur.

Sakura hanya mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Aku akan mempercepat pertunangan kita, minggu depan waktu yang tepat. Setelah 2 bulan kita segera menikah setelah kau selesai ujian "terang sasuke sambil berjalan ke sofanya.

"Apa ? tidak "sakura hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya

"Kau akan tidur di apartemenku malam ini, tenang saja aku tidak akan menyentuhmu "kata sasuke dengan menelpon seseorang sepertinya kepada ayahnya.

Sakura hanya terdiam tidak bisa menjawab apa pun.

Malam semakin larut, sakura tidak bisa tidur karena di sampingnya ada sasuke yang sudah memejamkan mata terlebih dahulu.

 _"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, baru kali ini aku tidur dengan lelaki "bathin sakura_

"Kenapa kau tidak tidur sakura ? "Tanya sasuke tiba tiba

Pasalnya sasuke tidak bisa tidur karena gerakan2 sakura yang gelisah membuat sasuke terganggu

"Apa kau mau aku tiduri dulu baru kau mau tidur ? "ancam sasuke

"Tidak ! aku akan tidur "jawab sakura takut dan langsung memejamkan matanya

Sasuke tersenyum melihat tingkah sakura yang menggemaskan menurutnya…dan itu membuatnya senang.

To Be Continue….

Halooo aku newbie nih pertama kali…mohon kritik dan sarannya yuaaa ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Egoisme**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto ® Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story : CherIrSha**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : AU. Absurd. Alur kurang jelas. Awas Banyak Typho/misstypho.**

 **DLDR**

 **Egoisme Chapter 2**

"eegghhh... "erang sakura malas

"sudah pagi ternyata... Uhhh~~berat sekali" seperti ada yang memeluknya pikir sakura.

Perlahan sakura membuka matanya dengan malas...

"kyaaaaa...! Apa yang kau lakukan "teriak sakura kaget sambil melepaskan pelukan sasuke.

" berisik sakura" jawab sasuke masih dengan mata terpejam dan membelakangi sakura

 _'kurang ajar si brengsek ini' maki sakura dalam hati._

Sakura beranjak dari tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi, sakura mandi dan memakai seragamnya lagi. Setelah selesai sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dan terkejut melihat sasuke yang toples di meja makan.

Sakura hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya melihat pemandangan yang menurutnya sangat tampan dan sexy... Eerrrr.

"sudah puas memandangiku? "tanya sasuke membuyarkan lamunan sakura.

" uhhh... Siapa yang memandangimu... Percaya diri sekali kau! "elak sakura.

" lihat air liurmu sampai menetes "ejek sasuke.

Seketika sakura mengelap bibirnya dengan tangannya, tetapi disana tidak ada air liur.

" kau...! Sakura hendak marah tapi sasuke memotong kata katanya.

"cepat makan, aku sudah membuatkan sarapan untukmu" selak sasuke sebelum dia mendengarkan ocehan sakura lebih panjang lagi.

 _'benar benar menyenangkan menjahilinya' pikir sasuke dengan senyum tipisnya._

Heiii sasuke tersenyum, lihatlah tampan sekali bukan? ^^

Selesai sarapan sasuke menuju kamar mandi dan berkata "tunggulah sebentar aku akan mengantarmu kesekolah".

Dan sakura hanya mengangguk pasrah.

Di dalam perjalanan ke sekolah KHS, mereka saling diam sibuk dengan pikiran masing2.

 _'apa yang harus aku katakan jika ino dan hinata bertanya tentang sasuke, ishhhh masa aku bilang kalau aku dijodohkan dengan om2 sih' pikir sakura sambil menggigit jarinya._

" apa yang kau pikirkan sakura? "tanya sasuke yang heran dengan tingkah sakura

" apa yang harus aku katakan pada teman2ku jika bertanya tentangmu karena mengantarku kesekolah "jawab sakura dengan bingung.

" ya tinggal jawab saja aku tunanganmu, gampang kan. "jawab sasuke enteng

" ishh mana mungkin aku jawab begitu, tunangan dengan om2? No.. No.. No... "sakura geleng2 kepala tanda gak suka.

" harusnya kau bangga karena tunanganmu tampan dan sexy " narsis sasuke dengan smirknya

Hahh~ tetap saja kau itu om2" bantah sakura

Ckiittttt~~! Sasuke menginjak rem mobilnya dan seketika langsung berhenti.

Apa-apaan kau! Bentak sakura karena kaget sasuke mengerem tiba tiba dan seketika sakura menengok sebelah kiri tapi tiba2 nafas sakura tercekat karena wajah sasuke sudah ada didepan wajahnya yang hanya berjarak 10cm.

"coba ulangi kata2mu !" tatapan tajam sasuke mengarah tepat dimata sakura yang indah.

Dan sakura hanya menggeleng2kan kepalanya tanpa mengeluarkan suara dan langsung menghadap ke depan. Tapi sebelum wajah sakura menghadap kedepan, tangan sasuke menahannya dan sasuke langsung mencium bibir sakura.

Tubuh sakura membeku, otaknya tidak dapat berpikir…apa ini? Karena tidak ada reaksi dari sakura, sasuke meneruskan ciumannya dengan lembut dan ringan. Melumat lumat kecil tanpa disadari sakura menutup matanya menikmati perlakuan sasuke yang lembut yang membuat sakura mengerang lembut "eugghhh~~~…"

Mendengar sakura mengerang membuat sasuke makin bernafsu, tapi karena sakura tidak kunjung membuka mulutnya, sasuke kesal. Dia menggigit kecil bibir sakura. "Aaww..!" sakura terkejut dan otomatis membuka mulutnya. Tanpa buang waktu sasuke langsung memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut sakura dan melumat kasar bibirnya. Sakura makin tidak tahan dengan perlakuan sasuke yang menurutnya sangat menggairahkan itu. Tanpa disadari sakura meremas rambut raven sasuke dan tangan sasuke makin menekan kepala sakura agar sasuke bisa lebih dalam menjelajahi mulut sakura.

Mereka berciuman selama 5 menitan dan membuat sakura ngos ngosan karena kekurangan oksigen. Sebenarnya sasuke tidak ingin melepaskan bibir sakura yang menurutnya sangat manis kenyal dan menggairahkan itu tapi mau bagaimana lagi mereka harus menghirup oksigen.

"kau…apa yang kau lakukan?"

"hn…menurutmu?"

"aku bertanya,jawab donk bukannya malah balik bertanya !" kesal sakura

"dengar….aku tidak suka kau berkata seperti itu, bagaimanapun aku calon suami mu dank kau harus menerimanya suka maupun tidak, mengerti !"

"aku sudah punya pacar sasuke"

"putuskan! Jika tidak kau akan menyesal!"ancam sasuke

Sakura terdiam dan mereka langsung melanjutkan perjalanan ke KHS tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun. Karena sakura tau sasuke tidak main main dalam perkataaannya apalagi sasuke mengatakan dengan serius dan sorotan mata yang mengintimidasi. Apa yang harus sakura katakan pada kekasihnya nanti. Ya…sakura telah memeliki seorang kekasih… Sabaaku Gaara namanya, satu sekolahan tapi beda kelas. Mereka telah menjalin hubungan selama 8 bulan dan hubungan mereka baik baik saja.

 **Tak terasa mereka telah tiba di KHS…**

"kenapa tidak turun"heran sasuke

"aku akan…turun"jawab sakura ragu

Pasalnya sakura takut ketemu sahabat sahabatnya apalagi kekasihnya,,oh nooo…apa yang harus sakura katakan.

Sakura turun dari mobil,tengok kanan tengok kiri…

"huffttt…sepertinya aman"lega sakura

"sakuraaaaa…" Selangkah sakura mau meninggalkan sasuke, seseorang memanggilnya. Sakura kenal suara ini, TIDAK! Ini suara gaara.

Sakura membalikan badannya…melihat gaara melambaikan tangannya sambil berlari tersenyum menghampiri sakura.

"pagi sakura…"sapa gaara

"pagi gaara…"jawab sakura cemberut

"hei…kenapa kau cemberut saku"Tanya gaara sambil memegang wajah sakura.

Plakk! "jauhkan tanganmu dari tunanganku!"tegas sasuke

"tunangan?...hei! aku kekasih sakura!"gaara tidak mau kalah

"kau hanya kekasih,sedangkan aku tunangan sakura, menurutmu siapa yang lebih berhak ?" sombong sasuke. Mereka saling menatap sinis tanpa mau ada yang mengalah.

"sudah…kalian jangan bertengkar. Gaara ayo kita masuk ke kelas dan jangan pedulikan dia." Sambil menunjuk sasuke dan pergi tanpa memperdulikan sasuke yang menatapnya tajam.

' _kau tidak akan lepas dariku sakura'pikir sasuke dengan seringai khas miliknya sebelum dia meninggalkan KHS._

Ternyata tak jauh dari sakura, sasuke dan gaara berbicara tadi ino dan hinata yang melihat dan mendengar percakapan mereka.

"ino….sakura kenapa? Dan siapa lelaki itu?"Tanya hinata

"entahlah hinata…sakura punya hutang cerita kepada kita."

"hmm…baiklah nanti kita tanyakan kepada sakura."

Dan mereka segera menyusul sakura ke kelasnya dengan rasa penasaran yang menghinggapi pikiran kedua sahabat sakura tersebut.

 **Di dalam kelas…**

"hei..sakura siapa laki laki tadi yang mengantarmu?tampan sekaliiii…."Tanya ino setibanya mereka didalam kelas dengan mata berbinar.

"hufftt…aku akan ceritakan"sakura menceritakan dari awal sampai akhir apa yang menimpanya kemarin. Ino dan hinata yang hanya manggut manggut tanda mengerti.

"wahhh…kau enak sekali sakura..dijodohkan dengan laki laki yang tampan mapan…uhhh aku juga mau."antusias ino

"tapi kau tau aku sudah mempunyai gaara ino".

"tenangkan dirimu sakura,berbicaralah baik baik dengan gaara nanti sepulang sekolah.''saran hinata

"hmm..iya hinata terimakasih.'' Dan mereka berpelukan.

 **Di Perusahaan Uchiha Coorperation ….**

Tok…tok….suara pintu ruangan sang direktur utama diketuk.

"masuk…"sasuke mempersilakan tamu tersebut masuk.

"temeee…bagaimana kabarmu?"suara cempreng menyapanya

"dobe?kapan kau pulang?"sasuke menaikan satu alisnya

"heii..kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku baru sampai langsung kesini. Kudengar kau akan segera menikah ?"Tanya naruto sahabat pirangnya itu.

"hn..seperti yang kau dengar."jawab sasuke angkuh.

"bukankah kau tidak punya kekasih,kau hanya bermain main dengan wanita wanita itu…bagaimana bisa kau mau menikah?"curiga Naruto

"ayah yang menjodohkanku…"

"dan kau menerimanya?"

"entahlah dobe…sekali melihatnya aku langsung tertarik. Dengan sikap acuhnya aku jadi semakin tertarik dan dengan penolakannya aku semakin menginginkannya."jelas sasuke sambil membayangkan wajah sakura

"wowwww…seorang sasuke bisa bicara panjang juga,hahaha..."canda Naruto yang hanya mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari sasuke.

"hehee…ayo teme temani aku makan,aku lapar belum makan."ajak Naruto

"hn…"sasuke hanya menganggukan kepala tanda setuju dan mengikuti sahabatnya keluar dari ruangannya.

Sepulang sekolah, sakura dan gaara jalan bersama…"maafkan aku gaara…aku tidak tau bagaimana mengatakannya padamu." Sakura menundukan kepalanya.

"apa kau tidak bisa menolaknya saku?"Tanya gaara

"sudah gaara,tapi sasuke tidak mau membatalkannya dan kedua orang tuaku menyetujuinya."sakura bertambah sedih.

"aku benar benar minta maaf,kurasa kita akhiri saja gaara. Aku tidak mau nantinya kau disakiti olehnya."

"tidak saku…aku tidak apa apa dan aku tidak takut padanya."gaara berusaha menenangkan sakura

"ayo aku antar kau pulang." Ajak gaara

Sesampainya dirumah sakura langsung merebahkan dirinya diranjang. Mau belajar sudah malas,toh ujung ujungnya dia akan cuma bisa pasrah pikirnya.

Drrttt…drrttt suara hp sakura berbunyi…nomor tidak kira kira ya?

"halo….."

"sakura kau dimana?"

"dirumah."sakura langsung mengenal suara peneleponnya,ini pasti sasuke.

"untuk apa kau kerumah orang tuamu?mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal di apartemenku."jelas sasuke

"APAA!"sakura langsung shock

"aku sudah beritahu kedua orangtuamu dan mereka setuju. Sebentar lagi orang2ku akan datang untuk membantu membawakan barang2mu. Bawa yang penting saja."lanjut sasuke

"Kau gila !"bentak sakura kesal dan langsung menutup teleponnya.

Diseberang sana sasuke tertawa terkekeh mendengar reaksi sakura.

' _kau takkan bisa jauh dariku dan mulai sekarang kau MILIKKU sakura'seringai itu muncul lagi._

Dan sekarang sakura sudah berada di apartemen sasuke, dengan lemas sakura duduk di sofa ruang tamu sasuke.

' _kenapa nasibku seperti ini, dijodohkan dengan orang gila,arogan,egois dan semaunya sendiri, ya Tuhan….'batin sakura._

"kau sudah sampai?"Tanya sasuke yang entah kapan masuk ke apartemen.

"dimana kamarku?"Tanya sakura malas

"kamar ? tentu saja di sana bersamaku."sasuke menunjukkan kamar tersebut.

"tak bisakah aku memiliki privasiku sendiri?"Tanya sakura yang mulai kesal.

"hn…privasimu milikku sakura."jawab sasuke enteng.

Sakura langsung melenggang kekamar yang sasuke tunjuk, sudah terlalu malas dia meladeni sasuke yang ujung2nya sakura tidak bisa membantahnya. Memang mereka baru mengenal tetapi sakura langsung tau bagaimana sifat sasuke, **Tuan Uchiha yang Egois dan Arogan**.

Sakura melewatkan makan malamnya dan mengacuhkan sasuke, dia langsung tertidur karena lelah,lelah dengan kepindahannya yang tiba tiba dan lelah menghadapi sasuke. Disisi lain sasuke yang berada di samping sakura hanya menatap wajah sakura, membelai pipinya lalu turun membelai bibirnya,bibir yang tadi siang dia cium dengan nafsunya. Entah mengapa sasuke begitu ingin memiliki gadis ini, dia tidak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini sebelumnya. Dia….

Sebelum tidur sasuke mencium bibir sakura dan melumat lembut bibirnya. Selamat malam sayang…..

 **To Be Continue….**

 **Halooo…selesai juga chapter 2 …**

 **Mohon maaf ya kalau banyak kekurangan…maklum emak emak karier hihiiii**

 **Untuk sarannya ka2 senior dan pembaca terimakasih…semoga saya bisa lebih baik lagi…**

 **C….U…..next chapter :-***


	3. Chapter 3

**Egoisme**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto ® Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story : CherIrSha**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : AU. Absurd. Alur kurang jelas. Awas Banyak Typho/misstypho.**

 **DLDR**

 **Esok Paginya….**

"hey putri tidur bangun, mau tidur sampai kapan kau?" sasuke heran ada perempuan bangun lebih siang daripada laki-laki.

"ini hari libur sasuke…aku ingin bangun lebih siang" sakura bangun malas2an.

"ini jam 10 sakura, kau mau lebih siang jam berapa?"

"what !" sakura membelalakan matanya.

"setelah kita menikah, kau harus bangun lebih pagi dan biasakan itu" tekan sasuke

"kalau begitu menikahlah dengan orang lain karena aku tidak bisa bangun pagi kecuali kalau sekolah" jawab sakura sambil ngeloyor ke kamar mandi.

' _dasar anak-anak' batin sasuke_

Setelah selesai mandi dan sarapan sasuke mengajak sakura keluar untuk jalan-jalan, alibi sasuke.

Drdrtt drdrttt….hp sakura bunyi tertera gaara calling.

"hallo gaara…"

"sakura kau dimana, aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan" ajak gaara.

"eeee…aku …aku…"sakura kesulitan menjawab.

Tiba-tiba hp sakura direbut sasuke.

"sakura sedang kencan denganku jadi jangan mengganggunya" klik ! sasuke langsung menutup telfon sakura.

"hari ini hp mu aku sita sakura" dan sakura hanya pasrah tanpa membantah sasuke.

' _menyebalkan!' batin sakura kesal_

Mobil mereka berhenti di sebuah butik pengantin yang sangat mewah. Setelah masuk ketoko tersebut sakura dibuat kagum oleh isi toko tersebut.

"kau pilih mana yang kau suka sakura?"

"memilih apa sasuke?" sakura masih belum paham maksud sasuke mengajaknya ke butik pengantin.

"tentu saja baju pengantin, memang kau kira memilih apa?"

' _mati aku, beneran nih aku mau menikah' batin sakura menangis_

"sakura cepat"

"kau saja yang pilih, aku tidak minat!"

"APA!"

"arrgghhh !"geram sasuke

" baiklah, aku yang pilih".

Salah satu pelayan menghampiri mereka setelah sasuke memanggil, dan mengambil salah satu baju pengantin yang tercantik.

"sakura, cobalah…"

"aku tidak mau" jawab sakura cuek

Tiba-tiba sasuke menyeret sakura ke ruang ganti untuk mencoba baju pengantin tersebut. Mau tidak mau sakura mencobanya. 15 menit sakura di ruang ganti, setelah sakura keluar dari ruang ganti mata sasuke tidak berkedip.

"kenapa?" Tanya sakura mengagetkan sasuke.

"nice" jawab sasuke cool

"bilang saja aku terlampau cantik sampai kau tidak berkedip begitu" sinis sakura masuk ke ruang ganti lagi.

' _ya kau sangat cantik dan sebentar lagi menjadi milikku sakura' seringai sasuke muncul._

Setelah selesai dari butik dan membeli baju pengantin sasuke berniat mengajak sakura ke toko perhiasan langganan ibunya, tapi sakura menolaknya.

"aku lapar…"rajuk sakura

"huffttt sakura tadi kau sarapan jam 11 dan sekarang baru jam 2 lebih dan sekarang kau lapar ?"

"aku laparrr sasukeeee"

"oke!"

' _aku akan mengetes kesabaran sasuke,hihihii' batin sakura dan tanpa sakura sadari dia semakin terikat dengan sasuke._

Tiba di restoran, setelah mencari tempat duduk, sakura langsung memanggil pelayan.

"mau pesan apa tuan nona?" tawar pelayan laki-laki

"aku mau sandwich dan orange juice" jawab sakura tersenyum

"kau pesan apa sasuke?"

"hn…kopi"jawab sasuke singkat sambil menatap tajam kepada pelayan laki laki tsb yang terus terusan tersenyum kepada sakura.

"baik tuan nona, mohon ditunggu" jawab pelayan tsb

"bisakah kau tidak tersenyum kepada laki laki?"

"memang kenapa?" jawab sakura menantang

BRAKKK! Tiba tiba sasuke menggebrak meja mengagetkan sakura dan pengunjung di sana.

"aku tidak suka!" jawab sasuke menatap tajam mata sakura.

Sakura langsung terdiam menunduk tidak berani menatap mata sasuke, entah mengapa sasuke begitu menakutkan kalau sudah marah. Tangannya gemetar bahkan untuk menelan ludah saja sakura tidak berani.

Sasuke yang melihat sakura ketakutan karena kelepasan emosi merasa bersalah. Entah mengapa dia begitu tidak suka sakura melihat laki laki lain apalagi tersenyum. Padahal sasuke baru mengenal sakura dan jangankan baru mengenal, sewaktu perjodohan sebelumnya sasuke hanya melihat sakura dari foto saja dia sudah menyukainya apalagi sekarang yang sudah semakin dekat (menurutnya).

Tiba tiba sasuke menggenggam tangan sakura erat. " maafkan aku" lirih sasuke

Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan dan menunduk, dia masih takut untuk mengangkat kepalanya.

Bahkan didalam mobil sakura duduk dengan kaku dan diam saja. Bahkan untuk menengok ke sasuke saja tidak berani padahal sasuke sepertinya sedang menelepon seseorang mengenai cincin pernikahan mereka.

Sesampainya mereka di apartemen sasuke, sakura merasa heran kenapa dia tidak diantarkan kerumahnya tapi ke apartemen sasuke lagi.

"kenapa kau tidak mengantarku pulang?" Tanya sakura hati hati

"mulai sekarang kau tinggal di apartemenku sampai kita menikah".jawab sakura tanpa menatap sakura

"ohhh…."bahkan sakura tidak berani membantah lagi,takut.

Hari demi hari dilalui sakura dengan canggung sejak kejadian di restoran. Sakura tidak bisa berbuat apa apa sekarang, semua kendali ada ditangan sasuke. Hp hanya akan diberikan sasuke kalau orangtua sakura menelepon, berangkat dan pulang sekolah asisten sasuke yang mengantar dan menjemput. Jangankan bertemu gaara, bahkan untuk bermain dengan teman temannya saja sasuke tidak memberinya kesempatan. Sakura merasa seperti burung disangkar emas. Hahhh…sasuke yang tampan dan kaya tetapi begitu egois dan posesif.

Tidak terasa besok sudah ujian dan sakura hanya belajar sekenanya saja, untuk apa dia belajar keras toh akhirnya dia hanya akan menikah dan dirumah. _'uuhh…kesal kesal, aku harus bagaimana?' keluh sakura menangis._

 **Ruangan Direktur Utama** **Uchiha Coorperation** **…..**

"kakashi…bagaimana perkembangan persiapan pernikahanku?" Tanya sang direktur

"98% tuan sasuke, tinggal menyebar undangan." Jawab asisten sasuke, kakashi.

"pastikan hari ini beres, aku tidak mau ada kesalahan." Perintahnya

"baik tuan…" pamit kakashi keluar dari ruangan sasuke

' _semenjak kejadian direstoran aku dan sakura tidak banyak berbicara, sepertinya sakura sekarang lebih menurut, baguslah kalua begitu. Yah seminggu lagi….aku akan bersabar seminggu lagi….setelah itu tak akan kubiarkan kau berpaling dariku sedikitpun.' Guman sasuke dengan smirk iblisnya._

Ujian sudah selesai semua murid bersorak gembira,tinggal menunggu pengumuman kelulusan mereka. Tapi sakura tampak murung tidak menikmati suasanan tersebut.

"hei…jidat jangan melamun." Panggil ino

"hahhh….sungguh tragis akhir hidupku pig."

"apa maksudmu jidat, apa kau mau mati hah."kesal ino

"bukankah sama juga aku mati, apa kau tau pig setelah aku menikah aku hanya diperbolehkan di rumah,melayaninya. Kau pikir itu yang namanya hidup ?" dia melihatku seperti mau memakanku." Keluh sakura.

"aku ikut prihatin sakura, kuatlah" hinata memeluk sakura.

"terimakasih hinata."

"menurutku, sepertinya calon suami mu itu begitu obsesi padamu jidat. Kenapa tidak kau manfaatkan saja?" pig menaikan satu alisnya

"maksudmu pig ?" Tanya sakura bingung

"buat dia menurutimu,menaklukannya,dan tunduk padamu sakuraaaa…quququuu…"senyum licik ino membuat sakura mengerti maksudnya.

"benarrr kita lihat siapa yang akan menang dan memegang kendali…xoxoxoo." Mereka tertawa mengerikan dan hinata hanya geleng geleng kepala saja.

 **To Be Continue….**

 **Halooo…selesai juga chapter 3 …**

 **Mohon maaf ya kalau lama dan banyak kekurangan…**

 **Untuk sarannya ka2 senior dan pembaca terimakasih…semoga saya bisa lebih baik lagi…**

 **C….U…..next chapter :-***


End file.
